The Loss Of The One You Love
by SoraLover1
Summary: Hey ya'll! The story is back! Yay! Anyways, it is about how Shuichi looses his memories, and Yuki wants to remind him, but somone wants to get to him first! RR! SY, RS, TR
1. Beginning

Subject: Gravitation

Type: Romance/ General

Title: Loss Of The One You Love

"Yuki come on! We're gonna be late for the movie!" Shuichi, the younger, energetic, male lover shouted as he pulled on his coat.

"Yah, yah, I'm coming." Yuki, the older male lover sighed as he slipped on his long coat and grabbed his car keys from the kitchen counter.

Shuichi had a wide grin planted across his face as he waited next to the door for Yuki. "YUUUUKI!" He pouted as he ran out of the door to the car.

"Damn brat hold your horses." Yuki snapped going to the drivers seat and sitting down, unlocking the door.

Shuichi jumped in and put on his seatbelt. "Ohh Yuki, we only have 15 minutes to get there!" He exclaimed as he started to panic.

Yuki looked at him amused and looked at his watch. "Hmm, your right, I guess we'll have to wait 2 WHOLE hours." He smirked as he saw Shuichi's expression change rapidly.

"TWO WHOLE HOURS?! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as he raised his arms in the air. And started to ramble on crazily."ohmygod,whatarewegonnadotillthen?!Iknowwecanmakeitifyousteponit,butIknowyouwon'tsoI'mgunnabe

boredtodeath!ohhmanwhatarewegunnadohuh!I'mgunnahyperventilaterightno-" But we was cut off by Yuki kissing him.

"Damn brat, don't worry, we'll get there in time. Just relax." He kissed him again but more deeply, leaving a stunned, yet sparkly mode Shuichi.

"Y-Yuki….." Shuichi sighed as he leaned down, resting his head on his shoulder.

Yuki looked down at him with a small smile and looked back up as he pulled out of the driveway.

"….Yuki?" Shuichi asked a little nervously after a couple minutes on the road.

Yuki just kept looking straight, "Yah?"

Shuichi laughed lightly. "Ehehe, this might be my imagination, but the car behind us has been following us ever since we left the house."

Yuki's eyes narrowed. "Hmm, well then," He grins evilly, "We'll just have to give him a warm welcome now won't we?" He said as he parked in the parking lot f the movie theater.

They got out of the car and Shuichi ran to Yuki and wrapped his arm around his. As suspected the other car pulled in right behind them.

Yuki smirked. "So it seems he WAS following us." He walked behind his car and waited for the other man to et out of his car.

"Yuki….I'm scared…" Shuichi whispered as he scooted closer to his lover.

Yuki frowned as the other man came out and walked to them. "……K……what the HELL are you doing here?" Yuki asked as he wrapped his arm around Shuichi.

Shuichi blinked and had a surprised expression on his face. "K-san?! What are YOU doing here?! It's not time for work!" He asked as he scooted closer to Yuki.

K laughed and patted Yuki and Shuichi's shoulder. "AHAHA! I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU WORK STARTS AN HOUR EARLY TOMORROW!"

Shuichi looked surprised. "B-But why?" He asked.

K looked sad. "Ohh Shuichi don't you want to spend more quality time with your boss?" He turned his head.

Yuki frowned and stopped Shuichi before he could say anything. "Look K, well just want to go see the damn movie which is about to start in two minutes. So please excuse us." He holds Shuichi closer and pulls him along inside.

After Yuki paid for their tickets, they got their food and drinks and ran inside.

Shuichi sighed. "Right on time." He sat down right next to Yuki.

"Yah yah, now be quiet." He mumbled as he put his arm around Shuichi.

Silence.

Yuki and Shuichi felt a chill go up their spine.

"Y-Yuki…?"He whispered as he leaned closer.

Yuki held him closer. "I know……" He looked back and Goosebumps appeared all over his neck. " K…what the hell are you doing here?!" He whispered harshly.

K patted Shuichi's head but was cut off by Yuki pulling him closer and glaring at him. "Hey, it's just like I said, he needs to spend more time with his manager." He sighed and sipped his drink.

Yuki whispered silently only so K could here, "Shuichi and I are on a date, so leave us in peace K. Or else I might have to get rough." And with that said he turned back and started to watch the movie again with his younger lover.

After the movie

Shuichi was holding onto Yuki. " Yuki that was SO scary! How can American's make those kinda movies! I mean the writer didn't mean to copy the same story as that other guy, and almost got killed for it!" He yelled.

Yuki rolled his eyes. "I didn't think it was worth watching." He kept walking.

Shuichi huffed up. "Well excuse me, to me it was scary! But….smile at least you comforted me." He kissed Yuki's ear, making a low moan out of him. He smiled.

Yuki grumbled under his breath, turning away to hide his blush. "Yah yah…."

Shuichi giggled then stopped and sighed. "K-san why are you following us?" He asked turning around.

Yuki raised his eyebrow. "Hmm?" He turned around and sighed also. "K what did I tell you in the theater….?" He had a vain pop out of his head.

K smiled. "Well I want to do what you guys are doing." He implied to them.

"….." They just stared at him.

"What?!" he flinched.

"…..K-san we are on a date. That means we spend time together, just the two of us." Shuichi sighed.

Yuki just turned his head and grabbed Shuichi's hand and started to pull him back to the car. "Let's go eat. I'm starving."

Shuichi blinked. "But….K-san…" He looked back sadly. He felt a little bad for his actions.

Yuki stopped and looked at Shuichi. "……is this OUR date or not? My lover, not his." He then pulled him closer and kissed him.

Shuichi blinked. "Y-Yuki…..," he looked down then smiled at Yuki., "Your right. Let's go eat! So where were you thinking?" He yelled excitedly.

Yuki smiled to himself. His lover was back to his hyper/annoying self. "Well I was thinking Olive Garden." He replied back.

Shuichi smiled. "Ok!" He hopped in the car and put on his seatbelt.

Yuki chuckled lightly and went to his car door. He closed his eyes. "K……you'll see the kid tomorrow." And with that went inside the car and started the engine.

They were on the road.

Shuichi kept smiling and snuggled as close as he could to Yuki. "Ohh Yuki this is such a nice date." He sighed.

Yuki rolled his eyes and smiled warmly at Shuichi, the one who excepted him for woo he was, his terrible past, everything. 'What did I do to deserve this damn bra as my lover?' He thought to himself while grinning.

"Yuki I-" Shuichi's eyes widened as he gripped onto Yuki and closed his eyes.

'W-where am I…? Why is everything so dark…? Ohh my eyes are closed…..wait…..what are those voices?'

" Mr. Eiri I'm not sure if he'll remember you when he wakes up…." The man said sadly.

" W-what do you mean doctor? You mean…he won't remember me?" His voice sounded as if his heart just broke.

'What do they mean…? I have amnesia?' he thought.

SLAM

"Shuichi are you alright?! A man asked while a tear of his fell on Shuichi's cheek and slipped down his face.

' Who is this man? Do I know him? Why is h crying?'

Miaka, Tohma, Hiro, and all his other family and friends were there.

' I think I can move now……' He opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and blinked to see everyone crying.

"Who…who are you people?" He asked and grabbed his head.

Everyone looked at him. Hiro was the first to go to him. He grabbed his shoulders. " Don't you remember me Shuichi?

It's me, your best friend since elementary school!" His eyes watered up again.

Shuichi frowned. "…..what did you call me?" He sat up some more.

Everyone went up to him but Yuki sat down next to him.

" He said your name was Shuichi." Yuki said as his eyes watered up. Tohma and Miaka went up to him and rubbed his

back.

Shuichi frowned. " Who are you people? I'm sorry but I don't know any of you."

Tohma stepped up next to him and rested his hand on his shoulder. " I am Tohma, NG's manager, you work for me as

the singer on 'Bad Luck.' And this man sitting next to you is Yuki Eiri, your lover." He frowned, " And this man

standing next to you is Hirroshi, your best friend, and guitarist. Over there is your mother and father, along with your

sister Mako. Next to them is K, your manager, and next to him is Mr. Sakano, your producer with my cousin, who is

your piano synthesizer. Right by those three is Ryuichi, another singer who is your friend. And right next to

me is Miako, my wife." He pointes out the window. "…Out there are your fans…" He led Shuichi to the window.

His eyes widened. " Those are…MY fans?" He asked turning to him.

Tohma smiled. "Yes, but the person who you need as much as he needs you need right now is Yuki…" He walked

away and made everyone leave the room except Yuki.

Yuki looked at him, as did Shuichi.

Shuichi smiled. " Hello Yuki it's nice to meet yo-" he was cut off by Yuki kissing him.

Yuki started to cry. " Do you remember the feel of my lips Shuichi? Do you remember everything we shared and went

through together? I'm your lover Shuichi. Please, TRY to remember." He held him close.

Shuichi's eyes widened as thoughts raised through his head. " Yuki……you and I were going to Olive Garden…" He

looked up at him as he started to cry and held his head. "It hurts Yuki…." He fell down to his knees and cried.

Yuki smiled. " You remember something. That's a start…." He grabbed his chin and frenched him.

Shuichi closed his eyes slightly and dropped his arms as Yuki wrapped his arms around him pulling him closer.

"……I can't let him have him this time……" The man said as he pushed off the wall and left out of the hospital.

A.N: Well that's the first chapter folks! And am I glad to start to write a fan fic of my all time favorite anime/manga!

Well c ya'll next chappie!./

Modo: Love, peace, and chicken grease! . /

Soralover1


	2. Some Memories Can’t be Remembered…

Subject: Gravitation

Type: Romance/ General

Title: Loss Of The One You Love

Chapter 2: Some Memories Can't be Remembered…..

They walked out of the hospital with Yuki holding Shuichi by the waist.

"Shuichi?"

"Yes Eiri?"

He frowned. "Do you still remember what I said to you in there?" He stopped and looked at the other man.

Shuichi frowned slightly. "Yes, but….." He looked at him funny, "….you were saying that I was a hyperactive kid who likes to bug you when you are working, and like that guy Tohma said I was a singer who was in a band called 'Bad Luck,' ohh and I am a HUGE fan of Ryuichi Sokuma, and Hirroshi, short for Hiro is my best friend, and…YOU are my lover." He smiled.

Yuki smiled and kissed him. "……Shuichi, do you want to know how we met?" He asked.

Shuichi looked up and thought. "UUUUUmmmmmmm….blinks sure." He sat down as Yuki sat down next to him.

He sighs getting ready for the long explanation. " Well you were in the park with a piece of paper in your hand which held on it sucky lyrics-" He was cut off.

"Ouch." Shuichi said hurt yet sarcastically.

Yuki smirked. "Well because of your lyrics it was stuck in my head, and it got you and I together. So I'm grateful…"

Shuichi smiled warmly and put his hand on his cheek. "Yuki, to me it feels like I've known you forever, but we just met, well to me, but we have known each other for over 3 years and 4 months, at least that's what you said."

Yuki ruffled his hair. "Rude little brat let me finish."

Shuichi smiled and sat closer to him.

".…As I was saying, after we had that talk you were so pissed about what I said that you ran in front of my car and almost killed yourself. sigh you are such a moron….but after that you actually lived and came back to my house a day later wanting me to come to your damn concert. smirk Heh, you came into my house and you kept asking why, so I asked you and we kissed. And that Shuichi, was the start of our blossoming relationship. " The last sentence he said sarcastically.

Shuichi blinked. "……wow."

Yuki smirked. "Is it THAT surprising?"

Shuichi waved his hands in front of his face in self defense. "No, no, no of course not! It's just……" he looked down, "……well…….I feel bad and REALLY sad for not remembering……" He sighed.

Yuki blinked. "Well it IS too bad, there was the first time we made love and many other times…." He started to mumble.

Shuichi had a surprised look on his face. "WHA?! MADE LOVE?! YOU MEAN WE-AND YOU-?! OH MY GOD!" He started to ramble on and on until Yuki interrupted him.

"Well why do you think I call you my lover and you call me your lover? But now I'll have to tell you my secret again…." The last part he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Yuki?" Shuichi looked at him.

"Hm? Ohh nothing……hey, you hungry?" He asked.

"Ohh no thank you Yuki." He smiled

He frowned. " I know you are. That grin tells all."

"No, really I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"No…."

"YES I AM SO THERE WE-Ohh shit….wait I really am-"

Shuichi was about to say he wasn't again but then his stomach growled. "Uhm….really I'm not…" he blushed from embarrassment.

"I rest my case." He grinned and got up.

They headed towards the car until Yuki heard a big THUMP behind him. 'I don't want to know. I don't want to know. I don't want to-ahh hell….' He looked back and saw something that made him REALLY pissed.

Ryuichi was RIGHT above Shuichi sitting on his lap.

Yuki twitched his eyebrow and a vain popped out of his head. "What the hell do you think you are doing RYUICHI?!" He walked over and grabbed Shuichi holding him tightly.

Ryuichi stood up and scratched the back of his head. "Ohh sorry, just wanted to say hello to Shuichi, after all he is finally released from the hospital." he did a wide grin.

Yuki frowned. "So you wanna take him away?" He asked.

Shuichi blinked.

Ryuichi smiled and hugged Kugomaru. "Actually that's precisely what I want to do. Except I kinda just want him to remember me sorts, I mean….if that's ok with you Yuki." He asked.

Yuki sighed and started to head into the car. "Whatever……" He went into his car and left home.

Shuichi blinked. 'What just happened……?' He was in his own thoughts until he felt an arm wrap around his. He looked at Ryuichi.

Ryuichi smiled. "Come on Shuichi! I have ALOT planned for us!" He dragged Shuichi to the arcade.

"Wha?! Why are we here?!" Shuichi asked as he stood up.

Ryuichi smiled. "Well, so then we can spend time with each other! And because this is where we used to go!" He stopped in the middle of the arcade.

Shuichi blinked. "But- you mean we went here before?" He looked around.

Ryuichi blinked. "Of course Shuichi, where did you think we usually went, I mean sure we went to other places but this was the main place." He smiled and ran to the Dance-O-Rama (that dance pad one with the arrows.)

Shuichi followed.

"Come on Shuichi! You used to be GREAT at this! I bet you still are!" He went onto his side and pulled out a sack of coins (yes he is a arcade fanatic in this story.)

Shuichi sighed and stepped onto his step pad. " So what do I do?" He looked at Ryuichi.

Ryuichi was putting in their coins as he explained. "When the arrows on the screen meet with the other arrows, you have to step on the exact same arrow at the same time the other arrow meets the other arrow."

Shuichi thought for a moment. "hmmm…."

Ryuichi kept stepping on his arrows and looked at Shuichi for a brief second. "SHUICHI YOUR MISSING!"

Shuichi snapped out of his trance and blinked. "Ohh, sorry, didn't know it already started." He looked at the screen and then down to the arrows.

Ryuichi kept glancing over at Shuichi. "Shu-chan I think you should start soon, your bar is almost completely deleted from the screen.

He looked at his health bar and gasped. " Ok! I can do this!" He started to do the dance pad.

.::.2 hours later.::.

Shuichi pumped his fist into the air. " HAH! I DID IT AGAIN!" He looked at Ryuichi. " DID I DO GOOD?!"

Ryuichi was gripping his knees to support himself from falling down. He was puffing.

He started to laugh. " Yes Shu-chan, you did."

Shuichi smiled.

Ryuichi stopped and smiled at Shuichi. 'He still has that same, warm smile I admire so….'

"Hey you, it's time for us to finish what we started."

They looked back to see the man pointing to Shuichi.

Shuichi raised his eyebrow and pointed to himself. "Me?"

Authors Notes: Sorry for being SOOO long to update, and I know it is short, but I don't know when I'll have this kind of opportunity again so….I had to type SOMETHING! And I am ALMOST done with the next chappie to 'Surprise, Surprise!' Hehe, well c ya guys then! ./

Lovers and Huggers,

Soralover1


	3. Battle Royal

Subject: Gravitation

Type: Romance/General

Title: Loss Of The One You Love

Chapter 3: Battle Royal

……………………..

"Hey you, it's time for us to finish what we started."

They looked back to see the man pointing to Shuichi.

Shuichi raised his eyebrow and pointed to himself. "Me?"

…………………….

The other man grinned. "Yah you punk. It's time we settle the score! You disgraced me in front of my girlfriend and now she's gone! So come on, or are you chicken?!"

Shuichi was JUST about to protest until Ryuichi jumped in. "HE ACCEPTS YOUR CHALLENGE! IT CAN BE ANYTIME ANYWHERE! JUST NAME IT!"

Shuichi gasped and whispered so only Ryuichi could hear. 'RYUICHI NO! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT!'

Ryuichi gave him a reassuring smile. "Come on Shu-chan! I know you can do it! I mean you just beat me three times in a row!"

His face just did a slight smile but showed ALL fear. "Ehehe…."

The man looked at them. "So if that is the case, right her and right now."

Shuichi gulped. "..o….k….." He got up on the step pad and put his coins in. He then got on, getting in his ready position.

The other man did the same but with one comment. " If you don't remember, my name is Genji."

And with that all said they started there duel.

The fighting went on and on until Genji collapsed as his health bar was finally depleted.

Shuichi was also gasping for air, exhausted. " That was…gasp nice….playing…." He put his hand out to help the other man up with a smile.

Genji smacked his hand away. "Hmph! Well next time will be different! So be prepared!" With one final glance he got up and left.

There was a bit of silence before Ryuichi began to praise Shuichi. " Shuichi that was awesome! I knew you still dance well! Isn't that right Kugomaru?" He made the young bunny nod.

Shuichi slightly chuckled at his antics. "Well thank you Ryuichi, but I still don't really got mad at me…"

Ryuichi's eyes narrowed slightly. "Shuichi…ignore that jerk…"

The young, pink haired man looked at the older singer. " What?"

His face was changed back to it's cute lil' chibi face. " Hehe! It's nothing Shu-chan! Now! I think it's time we finish off this day and return you to Yuki!" He grabbed his confused friend and dragged him off to the finishing day.

Later on

Shuichi was hiccupping over and over. " Why won't they-hic Dishic appear….hic?" He was starting to get aggravated by them.

Ryuichi slightly frowned. " Shuichi try holding in your breath."

He held in his breath, to only have a hiccup escape his mouth.

"Hmm…" Ryuichi thought for a moment then got the perfect idea as they reached Shuichi's living quarters.

"Hehe…: He kept up on the rooftop and put on red contacts with fake fangs (lol).

Shuichi was just reaching his door when he heard a sound above and looked up. His eyes widened. "GAHK!"

Yuki stopped his typing of his newest noel and narrowed his eyes lightly.

His footsteps were drawing nearer to the door until…

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

There in front of him was scared Shuichi with a Vampire Ryuichi right on top of him.

20 minutes later

"Ehehe so that's how it happened Ryuichi?" Shuichi smiles half heartedly.

Yuki on the other hand was pissed as hell. He couldn't stand the fact that Shuichi had to be in THAT kind of position with some one else! Let alone HAVE to be in that kind of position. His eyebrow twitched as he stood up firmly pointing to the door. " GET OUT!" His finger pointed to the door.

Shuichi tried to protest. "Yuki calm down please….it's not like he-" But he was cut off.

"Shuichi …it's alright…I'll just see you tomorrow at work tomorrow!" He waved goodbye and left.

Silence ran throughout the room for a while till Yuki broke the silence. "Shuichi, I was only worried….."

The younger man tried to smile. "I know Yuki…it's just…" He placed his hand on his so called older lover, " I'm still just kind of dazed by the fact that we are lovers….." His gaze went up to the man. " Yuki….."

A/N: HAHA! Dun dun dun! I'm all done! Hah! Yah right, the next chapter will be about Shuichi regaining some memory, but what will Yuki do when that memory is of-haha can't say! Ohh! And guess what? This chapter is dedicated to my friend Kiara since she is still in the PG-13 stage! So young and so fragile….(lmao!) Well ttyal later!!

Lovers and Huggers,

Soralover1


End file.
